Her Butler, Love And War
by animelover646
Summary: Cicelia Phantomhive finds herself falling for her butler Sebastian, but as there love grows stronger, she finds herself having to choose between her butler or her fiance. cicelia is a OC i made up.girl version of ciel. contains OC and OOC. first fanfic so if you dont like it Dont read it!
1. Do I Really Like Him?

"Master it is time for you to wake up." Sebastian opened the drapes and tied them to their rod.I sleepily sat up and rubbed my eyes harshly."For breakfast today we have a lightly poached salmon, accompanied by a mint salad, and also offers toast, scone or biscuit. Which dish would you care for this morning?" I stuffed my face into the white creamy pillow, still drowsy from sleep."The scone" My voiced mumbled inside the poured me a cup of hot tea and placed it on the nightstand. The heavily aroma flew through the air, soon reaching my nose with every breath I took. I popped up from the sheets and immediately headed my arm for the tea.I held it close to my nose and inhaled deeply.

"Rosemary today, I see."(i forgot what his favorite tea was so i wrote something that sounded fancy XD)I said realizing the fresh scent of my favorite type of tea. I looked up toward Sebastian to get a response, but as always he had that blank expression on his face that looked like he didnt give two fucks about anything but himself. I sighed and sipped from my steamy cup of tea.

"What do my plans look like today?"he motioned me to get up so he could make up the bed. He made grunts and puffs reaching and grabbing items off my bed. It remained quiet and I just gulped down my tea, receiving short puffs of air from the unfolding of blankets. He finished quickly then went to my woredrobe and picked then laid out my clothes on the wrinkle free bed.

I plopped on it and awaited on his response."Today you have a violin session with (got that name idea from kowdakowa anime ;P) at noon. Then we must search the crime scene of where the victim of the raping and killing victims has accured. After that we must-..." "Reschedule my violin practice, so we can go investigate the murders," I cut him off. "Everything else after that will have to wait." "Yes, my lord."

He kneeled down on one knee in front of me and started to unbutton my shirt. I wasnt worried or terrified of him seeing me naked, but the fact is hes never even seen me close to it. The only thing he saw on me everyday was a white lacy t-shirt and a slip. He didnt bath me or dress me (from nudity) he just, doesnt really care if he sees my flesh or not. Which that doesnt bother me its just that I have one of the sexiest guys in London to work for me, and It flys by him to realize what signs I try to show him that I like him, wait what? I dont like Sebastian! But whatever, I bet hes not interested in a weakling as my self to be with him.

"YOUNG MISTRESS!" Sebastian screams at me. " Huh,?" He stands up straight and brushes out his clothes, then clears his throat." Ive ben calling you for the last two minutes or so, is everything alright?" I looked down and saw he had dressed me in my royal blue mini dress with ruffles inside and out, with a black bow tied around my waist. My favorite outfit at that. " U-Uhh yeah, im fine, im fine."

he sighed and walked towards the door. " Come downstairs to the breakfast table when your ready to eat, young mistress, Dont forget to cover your eye." he creaked the door open and slowly walked out, closing the door behind him. I fell back on my back and thought about all the things I had to do for the queen. I reached over to grab my rings off the night table. I pushed the tannish-brown ring on my left thumb and placed the blue on passed down from my family on my right thumb. My stomach soon growled after a short period of time. I forced my body up and pulled my hair to the side to cover my eye. Then went downstairs to eat my probably cold breakfast.

Like any other day, Mey-rin, Bolderoid, Finnian and Tannaka(did i spell those right?) greeted me to the breakfast table. "Good morning Young Mistress!" They screamed at me in unison. I waved my hand hello, and sat in my chair. For awhile I played with my food. It's not that I didnt like it, it's that I didnt really **feel** like eating. My stomach took over my mind and I began to eat my well prepared food. Once I was finished I excused myself from the table and gave my servants one last wave. "Make sure the mansion stays perfectly clean, I dont want slacking off. Get to work!" I ordered them. "Yes m'am!" They all said in unison and gave me a salute.

Walking up the stairs, I saw Sebastian. He was in the study and it looked as if he was doing some work. He had his glasses on and had a very focused look on his face. He then shuffled through some papers. Like any other time, I brushed it off and continued my way to my bedroom once again. I casually walked over to me bed and sat down. I fell back and let the fluffy blanket devour me. It was soft and relaxing. Finally some peace and quiet. Alone time all to myself, with no one to bother me. I felt my mind slow down and my body stop functioning. The heaviness of my eyes were getting really hard to stay open, so I gave them their command.

* * *

"My lady?" someone's husky voice whispered in my ear. Their hot breath tickling my ear. Giggling in my sleep, I tuned over. "Young mistress?" they whispered again but this time they poked my side. Now I was full out laughing. "We dont have time for this, I need you to wake up!" He shook me wildly and I shot up. "What was that for? Disturbing me out of my sleep like that!" I yelled at him and pouted. "My apologizes, but I have information you might want to hear." He waved papers in my face and I snatched them out of his hand. I skimmed over them quickly. "So far I was able to find out this mysterious killers likes and dislikes. It seems he only goes for females. None of the victims have ever been male," he pushed up his glasses and continued to speak. "I've come to the conclusion that he is a rapist and kills off the victims after he is finished with them"

I looked at Sebastian sleepily and nodded. He smiled and I looked back at the papers, blushing. 'What was that?! Why am I blushing?!' I mentally screamed to myself. "I dont see what's so funny." I snorted at Sebastian. "Nothing, my lady. Just something that amuses me." he replied with that same smile planted on his face. "You want to discuss it?" I placed the stack of evidence onto my bed next to me. He grinned and leaned towards me, closing his eyes. I leaned back to not let his face connect with mine, but it seemed like the farther i leaned back, the closer he had gotten. I was soon lying on my back with Sebastian hovering over me. It came to a point where it was uncomfortable. 'What is he doing?' I questioned myself. His face grew closer and closer to mine.

"Sebastian that's eno-" his lips met mine and they melted together soft lips against mine were a whole different dream then I had imagined. For a minuet I relaxed into in but then soon realized that this was my butler! I pushed myself away and slapped him with the back side of my hand. "What was that for?!" I yelled. His facial expression was blank and I couldnt read his emotions. "You," He said suddenly. "What?" I questioned him. "You, your amusing. You asked what I found funny." "Didnt mean you had to kiss me!" he stood up and brushed all the wrinkles out of his coat. "Deep apologies mistress if I offended you." I'll take my leave then. If you'll excuse me and my behavior." He walked out of the room as if nothing had accured.

I lyed there and thought about how my life had changed since my parents died. First that then Sebastian!? Why him out of all people, why did he have to be my first kiss? It's not like he's not cute but why would he do that?! Clearly I have things to thing through...

* * *

So whatcha think?! Its my first fanfic so i accept criticism so i could improve on my work. I hope to update soon if i get enough reviews and if people pm me and let me know its a good story or not. but honestly i dont really like it. my writing skills need ALOT of work. im a drawer, and somewhat of a writer so i might take this story down and put it back when i improve. but it all depends on what you guys think! BYE! until next time guys! please excuse all errors or words i didnt put in there cuz i didnt check over it. :


	2. Urgent message

Ok so yea this chapter is for the heck of it, I just wanted to write so yeah... here ya go! I stared off in a distance from the window. "such a beautiful day it is." I looked up and saw a couple of clouds rolling in. 'I hope it doesnt rain. It would be a shame if it did.' My eyes were glued to the sky day dreaming about the wonders of the world. What it would be like to go outside for fun and not for some task for the queen, like normal people without the weight of the whole city turning into a living hell if i didnt have to do a task everyday. I sighed to myself and hung my head down. *knock,knock,knock* bangs from the other side of the door were placed. "Come in."

I said loudly, shouting to the other person on the other side. They gently open the door and shut it behind them. Not to my surprise its Sebastian. He held a silver tray with a small slice of chocolate cake with a fork and a napkin tucked under it. "I have prepared you a light meal to hold you off until lunch, young lord." He placed the tray on top of the desk and waited for my approval. "Thank you Sebastian." I picked up the fork and slid it through the cake just enough to sample it.

Then I caught Sebastian staring at me. "There a problem?" I asked plainly. "No,"he whispered and smiled slightly. I got frustated with his little taunt, so I picked up the plate then spun the chair around to face the window. I placed the fluffy cake piece in my mouth and judged the taste. Nothing really peaked my intrest about it. 'but overall it does a nice fluff to it' my thought were cut off by seeing Sebastians reflection in the window. A creepy devilish smile was plastered on his face. 'damn it' I huffed loudly, trying to let him know I was annoyed. "is that all Sebastian?" I could tell he looked at me puzzled through the reflection. He hesitated for a moment the soon responded. "Yes, I should take my leave my young lord, if youll exuse me."

He slowly walked towards the door and slipped out the room quietly. I slouched in my chair and spun myself back around, and sat the plate back on my desk. Strangely, I didnt really feel that hungry anymore. 'Damn him' I thought to myself. I groaned as I slammed my head against the wood of the desk. I lazily brought my arm up to grab the papers again. I skimmed over it again and thought of the different ways I could figure out and narrow down the suspects to the final 5 or so.

I once again put the papers down and stared blankly in the empty room. 'Well better not think on a empty stomach.' I took another piece of the cake, that layed up one the desk. Piece after piece I finaly finished of the cake. I stood up slowly again and turned to face the window behind me. 'What a beautiful day it is today.' I watched a couple of light gray clouds roll in. ' I hope it doesnt rain that would be ash-' ***knock knock*** someone rapped on the door.

"Come in," I said annoyed, knowing who was sanding on the other side. He slowly entered the room with a silver platter. "Mmm, What is it Sebastian?" I asked. "Then queen sent you a letter my lady. Attached to the letter was a red stamp." 'urgent, but what for' "Is it a urgent message?" I turned around and looked into his eyes. "Indeed my lord." He nodded. 'Urgent message huh, hope its not too important...'

so what about that chapter? Lol I guess you guys thought she was gonna be all lovey dovey again. But then I thought to myself...(lol line from tht creepy doll episode :P) if shes based off of ciel why is she all blushy? :P so there will be no more of that, unless you guys want me to. :P I dont know. Just tell me whatcha think. Oh! Also I was supposed to do a disclaimer so yeah im only doing this once: I DONT OWN BLACK BUTLER! anyway have a good day and please R&R!


	3. New friend

"what does her majesty want?" I finally turned away from the window to face Sebastian. "Im not sure mistress, I didnt read it." I sighed knowing that with this urgent message, it was going to be one hell of a day. "Hand it over Sebastian," I motioned him to come forward. "Of course." He slightly bent forward, then set the note on the desk along with a opener.

"Thank you," I quickly grabbed the note and ripped it from its side. I carefully read over the message taking in all important information needed. "DAMN IT!" I threw the paper in frustration. "Im going out." I stood from the chair and stormed out the room. 'What the hell! How is she gonna find another guard dog when ive been busting my ass for that old hag!'

Cicelia Phantomhive~

The killings have gotten worse since the case first started. We the counsel, find that this case is endangering the city aswell as the queen herself. If it is too hard for you to find and pinpoint the suspects to this crime scene, we can easily find another person who can. You have a total of 2 months to find the killer and bring them to the court of law. If you fail to do so in that amount of time, were sorry to say we WILL replace you.

Thank You for your service,

The Counsel.

I slipped my shoes on and grabbed a coat. "damn queen, you cant replace me" I mumbled to myself. "Young mistress, where are you going?" Finnian's high pitched voice called out. 'Damn' I turned around swiftly and gave a convincing smile. "Im just going out, I need to clear my mind. Ill be back." He smiled a bit, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "B-but youll miss lunch, yes you will." Mey-rin appeared out of nowhere.

"Its alright, ill be back for dinner, see ya'" I said quickly and ran out the door walking down the long driveway. I herd the heel of my shoes hit the ground with every step I took. ' Where am I gonna go?' I walked through the gate. 'I would take a cart, but its a nice day for a walk.' I passed a couple of houses and waked through out the city.

I stopped and looked through the window of a toy shop and say the latest model of and new toy my factory made. ' Hope the fame last long...' I continued to walk along the sidewalk, looking in the windows and coffee shops I passed. ***BOOM*** a clash of thunder hit the ground and startled me. 'So it is going to rain today, huh' I looked at my watch. '13:34, I guess I can stay out alittle longer.' I walked in a near by cafe and took my seat.

"Hello welcome, would you like to try our new chocolate milkshake?" A nice lady that looked about 20 asked. "No thank you." I put on a smile. "Well alright, may I take your order?" "Sure, I would like the earl grey tea please, with lemon if dont mind." she smiled brightly and wrote down my order. "alright it will be here shortly." with that she walked away to the back where the kitchen was. I placed my elbow on the table and leaned my head against my hand. Crossing my legs I looked around the small place.

My eyes got caught on a group of boys that were staring at me, but tried to play it off like the wernt.(we've all been there before XD) I rolled my eyes and looked away. Soon after the woman came back with a tea cup in her hand. "Here you are mam, hope you enjoy" I picked it up and took a sip of the tea, realizing it was different. "Hey, excuse me? This isnt what I asked for." I questioned her. "Hmm, of no, thats form thoese boys over there at table three. They said it was on the house." I looked over to them and saw them laughing and looking in my direction. "You know what, thank you. But ill be going now." I grabbed my jacket and handed her a $100 bill. " I said it was on the house." she asked. " I know im just giving you your tip, keep the change." "Arigato!"

I smiled and walked out the door. I checked my watch again and it read '14:08' I sighed and looked up to the sky. Grey clouds covered the sky. I was soon stopped by a guy that jumped in front of me. "Hey, sweetie why didnt you take the tea me and the guys ordered for you?" he asked getting really close to my face. I noticed the other 2 guys walk up behind him.

"I dont even know you, and a tip, when your staring at a girl try and make it not look so obvious." I said harshly stepping to the side and continued walking. "Ooh, feisty I like em' feisty."

He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. "How bout' you come by my place so we and my boys can have a little fun, huh?" I struggled in his grip as he pushed me against the wall. "Screw you!" I spat at him. "You sure? We could always do other things if you prefer that." He slipped his hand up my bare thigh and to the edge of my dress.

Suddenly, a guy came up out of no where and punched the assaulter off of me. " You messin' with my girl?" The guy shielded me behind him. "Wait, what?" I mumbled. He turned his head to the side alittle. "Just play along." He whispered. "Aww come on we were just having a little fun."

He smirked. "Well she's my girl, so back the hell up." He grabbed my hand and lead me off into the distance until we couldnt see them anymore. He let go of my hand and held out his hand for me to shake. "Hey, thanks. But what made you come and save me?" I shook his hand.

"Oh, that, I saw you were in trouble so I just came to help you, its no problem." I smiled shyly and let go of his hand. "Oh, were are my manners, im Cecelia Phantomhive. And you are?" He had a shocked expression on his face. "I-im uhh, **Yomato, hajimemashite**." 'what type of name is that?' "Well nice to meet you too." I smiled. "U-Uh yea." Another bolt of lightning hit the ground. I jumped slightly.

"W-well I gotta g-go now, i-its getting pretty late. C 'ya!" I ran off in the direction of the manor. 'Well I was right, this has been on hell of a day.'

AND there we go! So whatcha think? This is a really long chapter( in my opinion) the longest ive ever writen. So please review! Or PM me! Thank you to all the readers that read this crapy story. I know it sucks, cuz im a newby so yea, anyways, please please please review and tell me what you think. I really need the support, oh! Also I need a name for her husband. I was thinking of Edward im trying to think of a name that starts with E cuz oh lizzy. But it doesnt have to start with E but yea, please let me know. Alright, PEACE! Until next time!


	4. Rainy day

Hey again, thanks for all the views! OMG so far I have 201 views! So freakin awsome! and only for two stories! I guess a lot of people like asura x maka/oc stories. But this one is the most popular. But once again thank you for all your support. You guys views and reviews mean a lot to me. :') but yea here we go!

Disclaimer: I dont own black butler or any of the characters. :( wish I did though..

As I was walking, home I heard another sound of lightning crash the ground and flash in the sky. I sighed and continued walking in the direction I think was my house. ' Was I supposed to turn left or right at that intersection?'

*BOOM* Another strike of lightning hit the ground, and made me loose thought. 'Damn, im lost.' I sighed once again trying to rethink my steps. ' ok so I was supposed to turn left at the last corner and turn left again here. Right?' ***drip*** I touched my head lightly seeing what was there. Another raindrop fell on my hand. 'What the...' I looked up towards the sky.

Rain heavily fell on my face. The sky had become grey and gloomy. More rain fell and I began to power walk my way home. I saw other people along the road opening their umbrella's. 'Sure wish I had mine right now.' I ran as the rain began to pick up. Soon enough after an hour or so I was drenched in dirty water.

It became cold and I felt my body shivering in the rain. I saw a small little place that looked like a diner and sat outside of it. Thanks to the ledge on the roof there was a spot I could sit. I took my seat under the one dry spot and held my knees close to my chest.

I sighed and hung my head against my legs. Occasionally I got a draft of a mixture of rain and heavy wind. I sat there for what felt like hours until someone approached me.

I felt the warmth of someone who sat next to me. I slowly lifted my head and angled it so I could take a look at them.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked in a very kind voice. I stared at him for a while then returned my head to its original spot. "no.." I mumbled.

"Thanks," I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Its raining real hard today isnt it." I looked at him once again. Then looked forward. "yes.." It stayed quiet for a while until he started talking again. 'there goes the peace and quiet.'

"Where the hell is he?" "Who?..." I asked in a low tone. "oh, my friend Yomato. He and I where spending a guys day out and where supposed to meet at the mall at 4pm until somethin came up. He should be here shortly though."

'Yomato? That was that guys name. Wonder if its the same guy..' "So why you out here by yourself?" he asked, facing toward me. "I needed fresh air and went to the cafe, then it started to rain and I got lost." I said simply.

'I didnt ask why he was out why is he trying to get involved with me?' I saw the misting of my breath in the air as I spoke. My eyesight became very blurry and my body shook because the coldness of the rain. I noticed he was still staring at me as if he was studying me.

I tried to stop shaking as much as I could but couldnt. Everything started spinning and blurry. "Hey you ok? You dont look to good." I started to sway back and forth. "No no im fine,"

"You sure, you look very cold." 'Damn him.' "Nah, im alright," I stood up and started to walk away. "Im, im alright I just need to go home. Se-see ya round." I studdered walking away. "Wait, you dont look good, you may need to go to the hospital. Let me take you." he grabbed my wrist and dragged me in the other direction.

I screamed loudly and tried to pull away. "Calm down im not gonna hurt you, you need to get to the hospital." Rain drenched me once again, coating every inch of my body.

"STOP LEAVE ME ALONE! I DONT NEED HELP!" I pulled in the other direction. "Damn it stop, your gonna get sick." The world started going black, and I fell to the ground. The guy let go of my wrist and knelt down next to me.

"HEY WAKE UP, STAY WITH ME! HEY! WAKE THE HELL UP!" he yelled at me and patted my cheek. I just gave in to the heaviness of my eyelids and fell into a dreamland of sleep.

WHAT UP! Finally finished. I keep updating because school is starting monday and im not gonna have much time to write with school work and all. Then plus im moving so still got a lot of packing. :P but yea anyways... Please please please review, I have no reviews for this story and I feel like I suck because of it. But whatever it probally does suck and no ones gonna review, but until next time guys! Love yall!


	5. Strange Guy

Hey again guys. Im here again with another HBLAW chapter. I got 324 views and no reviews. But anyway imma keep writing the story for everyones enjoyment so yeah...

I do not own Black butler kuroshitsuji or any of its characters...

I slowly awoke with a layer of cold sweat sticking to me. I groaned and sat up from where I was placed. I opened my eyes but quickly shut them because of the light. I held my head, realizing I had a massive headache. 'God damn, what the hell happened?' I thought to myself as I once again opened my eyes, adjusting to the light.

I looked around the room to come to the fact that it wasnt my room. 'What the hell happened yesturday?!' I screamed in my head. Then it all hit me. '_I was in town, trying to find my way home, when I sat down. Then a guy sat next to me and asked my weird questions. And I tried to go home but he stopped me and I fell to the ground.'_

I sighed loudly and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I forced myself up, but was stopped by a pair of manly arms wrapped around me. I followed the arm to a guy that was barely sticking out from the sheets.

I screamed as loud as I could and backed myself up in the corner of the room. He sat up quickly and held his ears. "Damn girl! Keep your fuckin' voice down!" he yelled at me, bringing his arms to his side.

"You shut the hell up! Why am I in your room? Why did you kidnap me!," my questions ran on and on. He sighed and forced himself off the bed, and walked up to me. I scooted myself deeper into the wall the closer he walked towards me.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I held up my hands in defiance. He kept walking, and ignored my protest. I panicked when he was only inches from my face. "B-back u-up! Y-your t-too close!"

He simply held his hands over my mouth, muffling my voice. Fear was stained in my eyes, waiting for his next move. " ," he spoke the two words apart. I studied at the physical details of the man. He had brown hair that stopped at the bottom of his ear and messy from sleep. Jawline in perfect structure, beautiful brown eyes, to match his hair.

I looked down his body slightly, and saw he wasnt wearing a shirt or pants. Just boxers. I felt my cheeks go red and I forced my head to the side. He chuckled lightly and removed his hands from my mouth.

"There we go, no need to be frightend." he backed away slowly. I faced his and he smiled warmly. Once again my cheeks turned bright red. "W-why am I here!" I tried to took him in the eye as I spoke but he was a very handsome man. So I turned my head again.

"You fainted yesturday infront of the diner, so I brought you here and removed your clothes so you didnt get sick, then i-" "WHAT?!" I looked down and saw I only wore a t-shirt that was obviously wasnt mine and my black panties with dark blue lace and bows. I pulled the t-shirt down to cover myself. "W-why the hell would you do that!" I screamed at him. "Keep your voice down, and you didnt let me finish." I glared at him then tugged at the shirt again. He sighed and began to talk. "Ok so after that I wrapped you in a couple of towels and a blanket and lied you on the couch. But then you started mumbling in your sleep so I brought you to my bed and took your temp. it was, somewhere near 40 degrees so I put the compforter on you and while watching you, I fell asleep. There no harm do-"

"And why the hell should I trust you?! You probably raped me in my sleep!" I ran around the room searching for my clothes, still tugging the shirt to my knees. "I didnt! And keep your fucking voice down." he yelled in a whisper.

He grabbed my wrist and brought me up as close as he could to his body. I shrieked and fought my way out of his grip. The whole time he just stared into my eyes. I kicked him in the shin and slapped him across the face with my free hand.

He let go of my wrist to hold his shin and I quickly ran toward the door. I barely touched the knob of the door when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I screamed again and he held my arms in his arm. And his other had slid its way to cover my mouth again.

He leaned into my ears and whispered. "Keep your fucking voice down. People are trying to sleep and with all this noise people will get suspicious, understood?" his breath tickled my ear as he spoke in a stern voice. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and nodded.

He let go of me and backed away. "Such a way to act to the guy who saved you from dieing in that cold." he mumbled underneath his breath, but I cought every word. "And why the hell would you take a random girl from off the street and take her to your house, then molest her!" I yelled in a whispered tone.

"I didnt molest you I just stripped you down an-" I cut him off by slapping him again. "Bull shit! Your not answering my question! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE ME HERE!?" I yelled. He grabbed my arms and held me up against the wall.

"I told you to keep your voice down, you stubborn girl. I took you here so you didnt freeze your ass off out there. Now look here, im not the fuckin' bad guy here. I help your ass. Also before you accuse people for something they didnt do get the whole story first damn it."

I swallowed, and looked into his eyes. I could tell he was pissed off at me. I hung my head. "i-im sorry." I mumbled. He let go of one of my arms and held my chin in his index finger and thumb. He lifted my head to stare in my eyes.

My face grew crimson again and I leaned back further in the wall. "Y-your too close..." "heh, sorry." he backed away slowly. "Where are my clothes?" I looked down at the floor finding it more interesting han looking into his eyes.

"Ya' know its rude not ta' look someone in the eyes while your talkin'" he smirked. And I slowly brought my head up from the staring contest me and the floor had. "Thats better. Anyways, its in the dryer. Ill go get em'. You stay here ok." I nodded. And he walked out the room. I heard his footsteps get lower and farther away.

I let out a breath I didnt know I had kept inside, and waited quietly on the bed. After a while I heard voices talking and laughing. 'Thats probably what he ment by people are sleeping.' The door opened and there stood the guy and Yomato. "Y-yomato, what are you doing here?" He smiled brightly. "Oh, sorry. I'm the one who dropped you off here. Me and Katashi were hangin out yesturday and he sid he needed help with you so I drove you guys to his house." He smiled again.

"D-Do you have my clothes?" I asked "katashi". "oh yea, here." he handed me my clothes. "The bathroom is first door on the the left." I nodded and rushed out to the bathroom, to change.

-Meanwhile with Yomato and katashi-

Katashi P.O.V

"Damn she's a cutie, howd you get her?" I asked him while staring at the girl walking away. "Simple, you just gotta play the good guy role, and get her on your side is all" he laughed. "But arent you worried? She's the queen's guard dog. AND she is the one you picked up for our next treat." He glanced at me then looked back to the door she had just entered.

"Dont worry, it'll be fine. Once we have our fun we'll kill her like we do the others. Problem solved. It isnt any different then the other ones we fuck and kill." I grinned and looked at him. "Your dirty little mind comes up with the most evilest things..." We both laughed at each other. "But only this time I plan to have alittle more fun."

UGGHH, finally finished. This took me 2 and a half hours to write this! I did it for yall cuz recently ive ben doing short chapters, so I wanted to make up for it. But yea I gotta emit I google searched thoses names. Like for real I did, I typed male japanese names and then clicked one, cuz I dont have good male names in my head. But anyway please review and tell me whatcha think. Tee-hee did you guys figure it out yet? Hmmm? well any who, until next time... BYE!


	6. Sorry but im putting this on hold!

**Hello fellow readers! im sorry to say but im putting this story on hold. With my scedule and my laptop being broken its hard for me to write bothstories at one time. Just letting you all know so that you will know the reason for me not updating. I have many ideas for this story so to all that think i have a writers block, i dont. i just really want to post my soul eater story. i will return to this story once i finish my otherstory. like always if you have ideas let me know by pming me or reviewing. hope youll understand.**

**Fare well for now!**

**animelover646!**

**love u all! and thank you for the support, untill next time guys! Look for my story wanting freedom on !**

**(I have made changes to this story, ex: chapter one. I made alot of things different and please let me know if you wanted it to stay the same or not)**


End file.
